


Affection

by Kayluh1915



Series: Resistance Universe [3]
Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst if you squint, for me at least, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t cheat on her again, Anthony… I love her.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

It was a very muggy and warm late spring night. Ian Hecox was laying on his stomach alone in his temporary bed, snuggled up to his pillow with his phone in his right as he absent mindedly scrolled through his camera roll. He was only wearing a pair of plaid boxer briefs with the comforter draped over his shoulders as the sounds of the Southern California wilderness filled his room through the open window. The time was around 1:45am and he knew he should be getting some sleep. He and the whole Smosh family had a long filming schedule ahead of them over the next few days if they were to have The Smosh Summer Games recorded in time for the month of June. Yet despite the busy schedule ahead of him, he was still wide awake and unable to sleep as he scrolled through a multitude of photos of him and his girlfriend Pamela. This is longest he has ever been away from her and was starting to miss her horribly. He had even gone as far to post a #WCW photo of her on his Instagram which is something that Ian thought he would never do. Pam texted him soon after the photo was posted and thanked him for his gesture. They both then exchanged texts for about four hours before Pam finally went to bed leaving Ian restless and wide awake. About fifteen minutes after he had sent his last text to Pam, Ian heard his door creak open and close again over the sound of crickets, frogs, and a distant hooting owl. He was about to turn his head and see who it was, but he got his answer before he had the time to turn over.

“Ian…? Are you awake?” It was Anthony. Ian closed his eyes for a moment and let out a light puff of air, not responding to him. Anthony was wearing a light grey tee with a pair of black Calvin Kline boxers, his hair messed up and cheeks flushed red. Ian heard the light tap of Anthony’s bare feet on the wooden floor as he walked over to his bed, clearing his throat a little before speaking again. “Ian, I can see your phone screen. I know you’re awake.” Ian pulled the blanket up further past his shoulder and continued to scroll through his photos, still not speaking to Anthony. After about a minute, Ian felt his mattress shift and his blanket rise as Anthony laid down in the empty spot next to Ian. He laid down on his right side and covered himself up with the blanket, resting his head on his right hand as he looked at Ian’s shirtless back.

“Anthony… What are you doing…?” Ian finally spoke, his voice hoarse and groggy as he kept his back turned to Anthony.

“I’m laying down with you.” He responded. Ian clicked his tongue.

“Yeah, I can see that, but why? I thought I told you before we came up here that there would be no funny business between us.” He heard Anthony chuckle lightly before responding.

“But this is the perfect opportunity, Ian. Miel and Pam are at home and everyone in the cabin is asleep downstairs. Besides, it’s been like two weeks… I miss you.” Ian sighed again, still facing away from Anthony, but no longer paying attention the beautiful woman on his phone screen.

“Anthony, I’ve told you time and time again that I don’t want this anymore… I don’t want to be a deceiving man to the woman I love any longer…” Ian then returned to looking through his photos as silence fell between them yet again, but not for long.

“Ian… Please just c’mere… I promise I won’t try to make you have sex, I just want to hold you in my arms again…” Anthony whispered. “Please…” Suddenly, all the willpower Ian had to resist Anthony was thrown out the window, his heart now torn between the woman he is head over heels in love with and the man he has loved for as long as he could remember.

“I can’t cheat on her again, Anthony… I love her.”

“And I love Miel, but I love you more and It hurts me that you won’t let me just how much I care for you.” Ian locked his phone and placed it on his bedside table, still keeping his back to Anthony as he spoke.  
“I won’t let you because it’s wrong. We shouldn’t treat our women like this, Anthony…” Anthony was trying to think of something else to say, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was:

“Please…” Ian scrunched his eyes shut and thought about what he was about to do, listening to the distant owl as he made his decision. He wanted to be faithful to Pam and be a man that she could always trust, but Ian knows that it’s not likely to happen. His love for Anthony just runs too deep and it’s nearly impossible for him to deny it. Finally, Ian rolls over to his left side to face Anthony and starts to scoot over towards him. Anthony smiles lightly and immediately wraps his arms around Ian’s smaller body, kissing his head and squeezing him as tight as he could.

“I love you so much, Ian.” Anthony whispers. Ian’s returns Anthony’s embrace and tries to bring himself to saying the three letter words back to Anthony, but they refuse to fall from his lips. He has wanted to tell Anthony that he loves him on numerous occasions, but has failed every time. As Anthony held Ian in his arms, Ian swallowed the guilt that was laying in the back of throat and whispered:

“I-… I love you, too…” It was quiet and Anthony barely heard it, but it was enough. Anthony lifted Ian’s face to his and kissed his lips, pulling away quickly and holding the back of his head as it laid on his chest.

“I’ve missed you so much, baby.” Ian flinched.

“Don’t call me that… How many times do I have to tell you?” Anthony sighed and kissed his temple.

“You’re right. I’m sorry…” Ian snuggled into Anthony’s neck and let him pet his hair, feeling so guilty but so comfortable and content at the same time. About thirty minutes later, Ian was sound asleep on Anthony’s chest, but Anthony was still awake, looking down at the smaller frame that was comfortably resting atop of him. His heart soared at how adorable he was as brushed away some of his bangs and kissed the top of his head again.

“G’night, Ian. I love you so much.” Anthony reached over and grabbed Ian’s phone, unlocking it and setting the alarm for 4:00am so he could return back to his bed that was across the hall without raising any suspicions. Once the alarm was set, Anthony locked his phone back and hugged back up to Ian, inhaling his scent and being lulled to sleep in no time by the sound of Ian’s breathing, crickets, and that same distant owl that had been hooting the entire time.


End file.
